thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yen
Yen is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He joins a group of survivors in Jacksonville during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Yen was an employee at an unspecified technological company. Matthias mistakenly thought that he had worked at a call center. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 Yen was a member of Matthias' Group in Jacksonville, by the time Kevin, Trix and Katrina arrived. When Three Chain points out Kevin's car, Yen is the one who confirms it. Matthias gets out of the car during the fight with the walkers, to get a better vantage point. Yen asks him what he's doing. Three Chain adds that he thinks Matthias wants everyone to get out of the car, which they did. As the fight ends, Matthias introduces everyone. He says that Yen is the "resident hacker Asian" and was about to say that he used to work at a call center, until Yen corrects him and tells him that he worked at a technological company, not a call center. He asks the Orlando Group why they came to Jacksonville, and confirms for Matthias that the "soldier assholes" that they saw were The Rogues, the same group that killed an innocent girl in front of her mother. In the drive up to the hotel, since Matthias tells the Orlando Group where they can find more members to help them in the fight against The Rogues, Yen demands that Matthias "tone down his horniness" and focus on driving. Matthias tells him to chill (ironic considering he likes to threaten Three Chain) and calls him "Zen Yen". This offends Yen. Yen later asks Matthias if Katrina is his twin sister. Matthias replies that Katrina is his twin, she is his long-lost twin. Arriving at the hotel, Yen does not agree with Matthias' method of approaching the survivors in the hotel, calling it creepy. He was surprised when Matthias revealed the arsenal of weapons he stole at some point, as he forgot about it. Matthias later introduces Yen to the hotel group as Zen Yen. He walks into the hotel in silence and goes into his own room. Later, he is in the crowd when Katrina is kicked out of the hotel for killing Titus. When Matthias is injured, Katrina shouts Yen for help, but Yen is too busy fighting. He shoots Grishnákh with a shotgun, due to him chasing Three Chain with a machete. Yen then shoots at Jess continuously, alongside Three Chain. When Jess is dealt with, Yen and Three Chain go to Matthias, only to be kidnapped by a mysterious group. Season 4 Yen is annoyed at being kidnapped by the Miami Cultists, finding it to be an inconvenience. Yet, he didn't speak. Three Chain offered to be the sacrifice that the Yurism cult wanted, in order to try and save Kevin, but he is rejected. Matthias found this entire move to be idiotic, and Yen agrees with him. He is disgusted at the prospect of being watched. Since Matthias ended up being in the same group as Yen, Yen frowns. However, he acknowledges that Matthias is not as idiotic as Three Chain. Matthias heads to the bar, once their group is released. Yen follows him, asking if the gang is officially over. Matthias tells him that it is, since they're now prisoners. Yen also asks about Trix, to which Matthias responds that he'll be reunited with her at some point. Matthias also tells Yen that they just made out. Later, one of the cult members, Edward, approaches Yen and Matthias. It turns out that he is a defector, and wants to help Matthias and Yen get out, but under the condition that he has to go with them. Yen follows along with Edward's plan, right up to the explosion that kills Zoey. The explosion catches the attention of several cultists. Confused as to what to do, Yen follows Matthias. Killed Victims * Numerous walkers * Possibly unnamed survivors Personality Yen is a highly intelligent individual, questioning the choices of those who are not so intelligent, such as Matthias (however, it can be attributed to the fact that Matthias is the youngest out of all of the group, still being considered a "teenager"). He dislikes being mocked for his heritage. However, despite not liking Matthias, he still obeys him as he is the leader. Appearance Yen is a man in his late 20s, with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is 5'8, the average height of a male from the Chinese mainland, and weighs 130lbs. Abilities * Intelligence: Yen is an intellectual person. Weapons and Items Shotgun: Yen used a shotgun to shoot Grishnákh. Relationships Matthias Yen questions Matthias' choices, disagreeing with most of them. He finds him to be idiotic at times and hates it when Matthias mocks his heritage, by calling him nicknames such as "Zen Yen". However, Yen still obeys Matthias' orders, as he is the leader. They are later stuck as companions in Season 4, after they are kidnapped by the Yurism cult. Trivia Category:Males Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Survivors